


Охотница

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, Undead, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Смерть выстилает землю, а из земли прорастает жизнь — и Наджи чувствовала всем своим существом, что в Талии-Мель ещё есть чему прорасти.
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Охотница

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам цепочки квестов «Чёрная серафима».

Зонненвинд сегодня вполне оправдывал своё название — солнце сверкало на кристально-чистом небе, прохладный ветер ерошил траву и макушки лимонных деревьев, которые здесь росли в изобилии. Крыши домов из светлой черепицы выглядели на этом фоне почти как золотые, а Лазуритовое озеро радовало взгляд зеркальной гладкостью и насыщенной синевой.

Как ни странно, главная площадь посёлка в такую прекрасную погоду пустовала, если не считать двух женщин у фонтана. Миниатюрная дриада в платье эльфийской служанки внимательно и сочувственно слушала свою собеседницу — рыжеволосую эльфийку в комбинезоне из прохладного голубого шёлка, расшитого серебром.

— Как староста деревни, я обязана что-то предпринять, — устало говорила та. — Но никогда ещё я не чувствовала себя столь беззащитной. Отряд, который всю ночь и всё утро искал пропавших детей, вернулся ни с чем, и у двоих из них, как и у моего помощника Келгара, несомненные признаки пятнистой лихорадки. Я велела всем запереться по домам и молиться Люмену и Кибеле — что ещё я могла сделать? Может быть, болезнь и минует нас, но пока мы сидим взаперти, кто будет искать детей? Кто защитит нас от нежити?

— Нежить? — дриада округлила красивые тёмно-карие глаза.

— Пока никто не сталкивался с ней, — вздохнула эльфийка. — Но я сама слышала вой ночью... и видела следы на кладбище. Что, если дети... — она содрогнулась, но тотчас взяла себя в руки. — Нет, они уходили на рыбалку с противоположной стороны посёлка, мы обязательно их найдём.

— Вам стоит немного отдохнуть, леди Грелия, — мягко сказала дриада. — Вы едва стоите на ногах.

— Да, верно... Голова болит как проклятая. Простите, что выплеснула всё это на вас.

— О таких вещах всегда лучше знать, так что я должна быть вам благодарна.

Дриада проводила удаляющуюся собеседницу прищуренным взглядом. У Грелии были все признаки начинающейся пятнистой лихорадки, но дриада промолчала об этом. Она уважала естественный отбор. Если ты не можешь отбиться от клинка или стрелы, перебороть болезнь или яд — значит, ты слишком слаб, и лучше вернись к Матери Кибеле, оставив этот мир сильным.

Гораздо больше её заинтересовали напасти, обрушившиеся на маленькую ничем не примечательную деревеньку. Болезнь, нежить, пропавшие дети... Всё это вместе создавало вполне определённую картину для знающих. Неужели... это след?

Что ж, она была не против задержаться в Зонненвинде ещё ненадолго.

Наджи вообще любила эти места. Заказы, приводившие её сюда, всегда сулили щедрую оплату, ибо в этом благодатном краю строили свои загородные резиденции самые надменные и богатые представители эльфийской знати, и враги обычно не жалели денег, чтобы избавиться от них. А Наджи исполняла их желание быстро, легко и практически бесследно — крохотная игла, пропитанная ядом, вылетала из духовой трубки и впивалась в кожу жертвы. Обычно жертва сетовала на комаров или занозу и забывала об этом. К утру всё было кончено — яд, сделав своё дело, бесследно распадался в крови, лекари разводили руками, жёны и дети горько плакали (или радостно праздновали), а Наджи получала свою плату и могла отправляться отдыхать... или, как сейчас, выйти на свою личную охоту.

Чутьё привело её на берег озера, к заболоченной низине, подступавшей к старому скалистому утёсу. Подножие утёса заросло высокими камышами, и дриада видела, что некоторые стебли поломаны или пригнуты к земле. Остановившись у кромки воды, она стащила надоевшее эльфийское платье, оставшись в тунике, обрезанных по колено штанах и мягких сапогах. Всё тёмно-зелёного цвета, обычная одежда обычной дриады, и лишь немногие могли заметить на ней знаки ассасина — служителя тёмной стороны богини природы Кибелы, всемилостивой и безжалостной.

Как Наджи и предполагала, за камышами обнаружился вход в пещеру. Внутри было сыро и холодно, с потолка свисали корни растений, влажная земля под ногами избита множеством следов. Дриада выхватила взглядом узкий изящный отпечаток и усмехнулась.

Чем дальше, тем глубже уходила пещера. В одном из отнорков чуткий слух Наджи уловил детские голоса, в другом — глухие подвывания нежити, но мимо обоих она прошла, не останавливаясь.

Стайка крапчатых пауков выбежала ей навстречу. Маленькие, всего-то с ладонь размером, крапчатые пауки были чрезвычайно ядовиты, а на волосках их пушистых лапок охотно гнездилась пятнистая лихорадка. Наджи усмехнулась, присела на корточки и нежно засвистела на грани ультразвука. Паучки окружили её, покачиваясь и перетаптываясь в такт свисту, и Наджи потрепала их по пятнистым спинкам.

— Пугать дриаду пауками? Ты серьёзно? — произнесла она в темноту, подняв голову.

— Зато теперь я знаю, что это ты.

Из темноты соткался высокий стройный силуэт, рубиново-алыми искрами вспыхнули глаза без зрачков и радужки. Наджи медленно поднялась на ноги, и пауки, очнувшись от её гипноза, поспешили скрыться.

Женщина, стоявшая перед ней, была похожа на бледную ночную лилию, холодный и порочный цветок с ядовитыми семенами, маслом которых Наджи смазывала свои иглы. Она была воплощением самой злой и извращенной насмешки природы, существом, которого вовсе не должно быть на свете — тёмной серафимой. Замогильный холод окутывал её, вместо доспехов из светлого металла тело обхватывал чёрный бархат, резко контрастируя со снежной белизной кожи. На шее тускло блестело золотое ожерелье с лунным камнем, наполненным мощью неведомой Наджи магии. И сияющих металлических крыльев, которые отличали каждую серафиму, у неё не было, лишь две полосы въевшейся в кожу ржавчины на спине.

Никакие легенды или даже страшные сказки не упоминали о существовании тёмных серафим — подобное было просто немыслимо. Дочери Люмена не используют Свет, они сами и есть Свет, и представить, что одна из них может нести тьму и разрушение, одновременно оставаясь собой, было невозможно.

Но Наджи видела. Наджи знала. Быть может, единственная на свете, и это ощущение кружило голову и будоражило кровь, заставляя преследовать это невозможное создание снова и снова.

— Вижу, твоё времяпровождение по-прежнему не отличается разнообразием, Талия-Мель, — приветливо улыбнувшись, сказала она. — Зачем тебе эти дети?

— Мои подопечные тоже хотят есть, — пожала плечами тёмная серафима, неспешно обходя её по кругу.

Наджи оставалась на месте, но напрягала все чувства, чтобы не упустить ни единого движения — точно охотник, усыпляющий бдительность добычи. Талия-Мель остановилась за её спиной, слегка наклонилась, коснувшись губами уха. Её дыхание ложилось на кожу Наджи, и тепла в нём было не больше, чем в магических ледяных кристаллах. Или в мёртвом теле, если ближе к сути.

— Ты рассекретила моё убежище, — прошептала она с укоризной. — Я рассчитывала немного отдохнуть здесь и подкрепить силы моих подопечных в деревеньке неподалёку. А теперь придётся искать новое место.

— Я не оставляю следов, — возразила Наджи, прикрыв глаза.

— Только для тех, кто не знает, что искать.

Молниеносный выпад собственного кинжала, незаметно оказавшегося в чужой руке, Наджи едва успела перехватить — острие слегка кольнуло кожу, оставив единственную каплю крови. Она стиснула запястье серафимы, скрытое за бархатной чёрной перчаткой, и медленно отвела в сторону. В алых глазах мелькнула тень разочарования.

— Ты задеваешь мою профессиональную гордость, — с усмешкой сказала Наджи.

В конце концов Талия-Мель рванулась вперёд — как и ожидала дриада. Если для Наджи убийства были всего лишь работой и данью Матери Кибеле, ничего личного, то Талия-Мель, напротив, казалось, всякое живое существо воспринимала как личное оскорбление. Болезни, смерть и запустение тянулись за ней сумрачным шлейфом. Однако Наджи, как любая дриада, умела видеть и слышать немного глубже прочих, и знала, что не только ненависть движет тёмной серафимой. Но молчала об этом, поскольку Талия-Мель вряд ли стала бы её слушать, да и встречались они не для пустопорожних разговоров.

Противником тёмная серафима была опасным — невероятно сильным, яростным и безжалостным. Наджи обучалась у лучших наставниц на Дир-Лейне, но ни одна из них и близко не готовила её к подобным схваткам. Секунда, вторая, а потом Наджи неожиданно для себя оказалась на коленях с заломленными за спину руками. Холодные пальцы зарылись в собранные на затылке косички и неумолимо потянули назад.

— Кажется, я предупреждала, что не стоит искать со мной встреч, — прозвучал над головой глубокий голос.

— Разве я похожа на одну из твоих бедных маленьких пленниц? — усмехнулась Наджи и подсекла ногой её лодыжки.

Талия-Мель с шипением отпрянула:

— Нет, ты намного глупее.

Одним упругим движением Наджи взметнулась на ноги и перешла в атаку, стараясь прижать тёмную серафиму к стенке или просто поймать в ловушку своих рук, но та ускользала, как дым, и лишь сильнее стискивала зубы. Чувствовать себя добычей ей было настолько же неприятно, как Наджи упивалась своей ролью охотницы. Но ещё хуже было осознание, что дриада победит — не потому, что сильнее, ловчее и внимательнее, а потому, что Талия-Мель позволит ей это.

Выдох, разворот, уворот — и Талия-Мель оказалась прижатой к стене. Её запястья тотчас были впечатаны в камень горячими ладонями Наджи.

— Попалась, — хрипло выдохнула та и прижалась губами к искривлённым злостью и досадой губам тёмной серафимы.

Трескучая искра от столкновения двух столь разных магических аур пробежала между ними, окутала свежим ароматом озона, почти мгновенно распавшимся на запахи могильной плесени. Талия-Мель закрыла глаза, позволяя Наджи покрывать кусачими поцелуями её губы, шею, плечи, оставлять расцветающие алым следы на безжизненно-белой коже. Дриада опустила руку ей на грудь, прижала ладонь, ощущая вязкую тишину под рёбрами, но её эта тишина не пугала, напротив, отзывалась будоражащим азартом. Смерть выстилает землю, а из земли прорастает жизнь — и Наджи чувствовала всем своим существом, что в Талии-Мель ещё есть чему прорасти (наставницы, впрочем, сказали бы, что не всякую землю стоит тревожить, но Наджи с детства их не очень-то слушала).

Постепенно тёмная серафима отзывалась, начинала теплеть, начинала дышать, начинала целовать в ответ, и Наджи улыбалась торжествующе. Телом к телу сплетаясь воедино, они опустились на холодный пол пещеры, мягкий чёрный бархат затрещал под нетерпеливыми руками Наджи. Талия-Мель внимала её настойчивым ласкам, прикрыв глаза и отзываясь короткой дрожью или вздохами, и лишь когда горячие смуглые пальцы проскользнули между ног, дёрнулась, нахмурилась:

— Нет.

— Да, — возразила Наджи, пристально глядя в её глаза.

— Нет.

Но Наджи не слушала её. Одна ладонь легла на горло Талии-Мель, на золотое ожерелье, контролируя вновь обретённое дыхание, другая накрыла лоно, и умелые пальцы проскользнули внутрь, обжигая, дразня. Одновременно бросило в холод и в жар, тёмная серафима резко свела бёдра, стиснув между ними чужую руку так, что могла бы с лёгкостью сломать её. Но Наджи лишь усмехнулась. Медленно, плавно она двигала пальцами, снова и снова лаская заветную точку, которую чувствовала так же явно, как трепет, пробегавший по горлу Талии-Мель. Склонилась поцеловать, но получила в ответ болезненный, злой укус и фыркнула, ускорила движения, большим пальцем нашла твёрдую горошину клитора. Талия-Мель изогнулась, как туго натянутый лук, мучительно застыла на грани, и ощущение захлопнувшейся ловушки смешалось с жаркой волной оргазма.

Наджи ловила жадным взглядом расцветающие на лице тёмной серафимы эмоции, те, которые могла вызвать лишь она, те, которые Талия-Мель яростно отрицала в себе. Растрёпанная, тяжело дышащая, с покрасневшими от поцелуев губами, она выглядела восхитительно живой. Наджи медленно облизала пальцы, смакуя свою победу. Тело горело неудовлетворённым желанием, но она не могла позволить себе расслабиться рядом с тёмной серафимой даже на секунду — слишком велик был шанс очнуться с собственным ножом в горле. Нет, Наджи получит своё позже, наедине с воспоминаниями об этой встрече… и, может быть, планами на новую.

— В другой раз я не буду столь нежной, — склонившись над Талией-Мель, шёпотом пообещала она.

Тёмная серафима молча отвернулась, скрывая под сомкнутыми ресницами алое пламя глаз.

— Другого раза не будет, — спустя пару минут произнесла она негромко. — Не ищи меня больше.

Наджи небрежно пожала плечами — она слышала это каждый раз в конце их захватывающих свиданий. Но в этот раз, к её удивлению, Талия-Мель не ограничилась этим скучным предостережением, а продолжила:

— Я столкнулась со светлой сестричкой. Не думала, что ещё остались такие, как она — любительницы спасать котяток и переводить старушек через улицу…

— И что же? — поинтересовалась Наджи, не дождавшись продолжения. — Она собирается спасать и тебя?

— Я похожа на то, что ещё можно спасти? — оскалилась Талия-Мель.

— М-м, — Наджи ещё раз обвела её довольным взглядом. — На мой вкус — да.

Тёмная серафима опустила взгляд, сосредоточенно зашнуровывая бархатный лиф.

— Выметайся, — наконец, холодно сказала она. — Или мне попросить моих ребят проводить тебя?

Нежить в дальней пещере, словно почуяв, что госпожа о них вспомнила, отозвались отвратительным воем.

— Спасибо, я помню, где выход, — Наджи гибко потянулась и, подцепив пальцем туго затянутую шнуровку на груди Талии-Мель, сорвала с губ тёмной серафимы прощальный поцелуй. — Увидимся.

* * * 

В следующий раз Наджи наткнулась на следы Талии-Мель близ Блюстонберри, но недолгое расследование в конце концов вновь вывело её к той самой пещере около Зонненвинда. Однако тёмной серафимы там не было, как не было и её подопечных с ближайшего кладбища, или похищенных детишек. В пыли, под множеством следов, Наджи нашла лишь золотое ожерелье. Лунный камень в центре его треснул пополам и потемнел.

Наджи долго смотрела на него, не в силах поверить, что Талия-Мель позволила поймать себя ещё кому-то, кроме неё. Этого не могло быть. Этого не должно быть.

Мучительным усилием воли она заставила себя разжать пальцы, и ожерелье с тихим звоном упало у её ног.

— Неудачница, — зло прошептала Наджи, а потом резко отвернулась и ушла, не оглядываясь.


End file.
